


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by theatricalartist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/theatricalartist
Summary: Chara crash lands on a foreign planet inhabited by monsters and integrates into the lives of one important monster family.





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

The metal crunches like an aluminum can.

 

You scream in agony, your body aches all over, the front window of your ship smashed into a thousand pieces on the ground in front of you. You can’t see out of your left eye, all you can hear is ringing. Your body won’t respond to you for help. You lay screaming in the broken glass, pain like fire shoots up your side and you cry out again agonized. A pair of soft paws grip your arm and pull you away from the wreck.

 

“Hey! Hey! Are you okay!?” His voice is shrill and panicked. You wobble and sit yourself on your knees. Your hands dig into the soft blue dirt and you cough blood down onto it. The creature next to you widens his eyes and runs away. You open your mouth to speak, the words lodged in your throat, you swallow hard as you see him hurry away.

 

* * *

 

 

The blankets of the bed are warm, wrapping your body in the softest hug. Your side hurts and you still can’t see out of your eye. You try to sit up, but quickly realize that it’s a mistake as you stifle a scream. The door frame fills with the shape of a woman. “You poor thing,” She whispers and comes to your bedside. Her paws are soft and comforting as she runs them over your body. They glow softly with blue magic. “What were you even doing here, you should be back home; you’re just a child… your wounds are deep. That must have been some crash. You’re lucky to have survived. I can try to heal the wound in your side, and ease your pain, but there’s nothing I can do about your eye I’m afraid.”

 

You hold one of her paws, “It’s ‘oft.” You mumbled and run your thumbs over it. Slowly parting the white fur between your own fingers. Your eye trained on each strand with wrapped attention. Your body ached. You were sure your lip was split, from the way it throbbed.

 

“My fur? Is soft?” A smile spread across her lips, “My name is Toriel; my son Asriel was the one who found you. My husband Asgore also lives here, but you need not worry about him. What is your name young one?”

 

You finally gather your bearings and look around the room. There’s a pile of toys, and assorted books on the floor. It’s clearly a child’s room. _Asriel._ You assume and remember the paws that pulled you from the wreck. There are some drawings on the walls. You can smell food in the air. Your stomach growls with want. “I’m Chara,” You look around the room more openly now, “I’m hungry.” You tell Toriel while staring at Asriel’s drawings.

 

“I will go and fetch you some food then.” Toriel smiles at you and heads out of the room, “Wait just a moment, Chara.” She tests your name in her mouth. As soon as she leaves you swing your feet out of bed. Your knees buckle as the pain seers up your side. You pant, steadying yourself on the bed frame. You grit your teeth and take one cautious step toward the door, then another, and another until you’re falling out of the door onto the floor. You tense with pain, but hold your breath, listening for Toriel’s footsteps.

 

You hear nothing and begin to crawl slowly toward the next door, searching for an exit. You don’t know if these monsters plan to cook and eat you, or just want to nurture you back to health. Experience tells you that it’s the former, and if it isn’t you don’t plan to stick around long enough to find out. You push the door open and find yourself in a bathroom, you can see the window slightly ajar. You exhale relieved and stand to your feet using the sink to help you. You find yourself face to face with your reflection.

 

You cannot stop the scream that escapes out your throat, tears well up in your eyes. You choke back sobs, your arms shaking. You hear Toriel enter the bathroom and feel her arms wrap around your body. You seethe staring yourself back in the eye. Your left one completely gone, a vacant black hole in it’s place. The skin next to your cheek ripped away exposing your back teeth.

 

“It’ll be alright,” Toriel tries to assure you, “It will be okay young one. I will keep you out of dangers way. Please, you must calm down.” You shout and twist, aggravating your injuries further. You struggle to be free of Toriel’s tight hold as she shushes your quietly. She pats your hair down and you cry harder. You shouldn’t have stolen that food, you should have just behaved. What kind of idiot were you, you could have starved quietly back home, but no you had to be stupid and eat an apple and get yourself sent to the void of space and die out here; or worse be physically mangled like this for the rest of your days, living out here like some kind of pitied pet.

 

“NO!” You shout at Toriel shoving her away. She holds your hands down and you stamp your feet irritated that you can’t be free to have your tantrum. “NO! NO! I want to go home! I want to go home! Let me go back to my ship! Please! Please!” You struggle more.

 

Toriel sighs deeply, and closes her eyes, “Tomorrow. I will let you go tomorrow; but today you will stay here and eat and rest. Please. You will not survive a journey to your ship today, I will take you tomorrow. Please Chara.” You take in a deep breath steadying your breathing. “Okay?” Toriel asks you, running her thumb over your cheek.

 

“Okay.” You nod sniffling.

 

* * *

 

 

You push the pie around on the plate. The astronaut suit on you itches and irritates. You don’t know where they’ve put your helmet, but you doubt it would be of much use if it shattered and took out your eye. You can feel your stomach growl and finally bring a forkful of pie to your lips. It’s warm and sweet and heats up your insides. You soon find yourself shoving forkfuls into your mouth like some kind of starving child. _You are a starving child._ You have to remind yourself.

 

“There’s more if you’re still hungry.” Toriel tells you. You shake your head no. The door opens and closes. You sit up attentive watching the doorway, your body tense and ready to run if you have to. Toriel turns back to look at the door, “Asgore dear, what school to stars and planets go to?”

 

“I’m not sure…what school do they go to?” A goat man in regal attire that you can only assume is Asgore steps into the kitchen.

 

“A UNIVERSITY!” Asriel shouts jumping into the kitchen form behind Asgore. Asgore groans and rubs his temples. Asriel giggles and runs to give Toriel a hug. She kisses the top of his head.

 

“And that is why you are my son and not your father’s.” She nuzzles Asriel, “If we have another child I’m sure they’ll be just like you Asgore.” Toriel smirks mischievously at him.

 

Asgore smiles back at her then turns to face you. You feel your heart drop into the pit of your stomach as your eyes meet his. “I see you made it through the night,” Asgore tells you, “I also heard about your escape attempt. We mean you no harm, you are safe here. If you go out there however.” He points to the front door, “You will die. Stay here. You will be safe here. In fact.” He reaches into his robe and hands you a wrapped package, “Toriel told me to get those for you; I suppose you’ll be wanting them.”

 

You unwrap the packaging and pull out a dark blue sweater speckled with stars. The fabric is pleasing to touch and you finger it gently. Underneath it lay a folded up pair of black pants and yellow boots. You stare at them.

 

“A heavy spacesuit isn’t very good for healing a broken body.” Toriel explains, “These are lighter weight. So, you won’t be as weighed down. We are not bad people, Chara, I promise.”

 

You nod quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

You settle into bed staring across at the back of Asriel. Your eye heavy with sleepiness. The blankets warm around you. Guilt settling into you as the kid sleeps on a sleeping bag, while you lay in his bed.

 

“Chara,” Asriel turns over to meet your eye, “What’s it like on earth? I heard that the weather is always changing there, and that it’s different in the day time and at night.”

 

“It’s like that, yeah.” You don’t fully want to talk to him, even if you did feel guilty about sleeping in his bed.

 

“How old are you?” Asriel asks curiously, “I’m eight.” He beams, like turning eight was such a huge accomplishment.

 

“Fourteen.” You respond and his jaw drops.

 

“You’re almost an adult!” He exclaims, “Are you a boy or a girl?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What’s your favorite color?”

 

“Green.”

 

“Favorite animal?”

 

“A dog.”

 

“Favorite movie?”

 

“Starwars.”

 

“Favori-“

 

“Kid… go to sleep…” You yawn to emphasize the point.

 

“Oh yeah sorry, I’ve just never talked to a human before… you know… you’re the first one I think any of us have seen.” Asriel pulls his ears over his face, “I’m sorry. Good night Chara.”

 

“Night kid.”


End file.
